robloxian_aviationfandomcom-20200216-history
FlyNewYork (FlyNY)
FlyNewYork is a new airline made in 2016 by former owner of Air Finland, NewYorkAviator (formerly known as Jetblue11229) History NewYorkAviator Administration FlyNY was officially started in December of 25, 2016, on Christmas Day, an hour apart from Air Finland's closing. FlyNY officially launched with 5-10 members on January 3, 2017, and is now single-highhandedly the second-largest New York-based airline on Roblox. (Second to FlyNexus) FlyNY started its rise in popularity when an ad was launched. FlyNY went from the original 55 to the now self-esteemed 100. In May of 2017, FlyNY gained attention from developer WebRBLX and EasyJet owner victorsg2. Since then, FlyNY has been on a small increase, and the number of people attending flights has doubled thanks to the help of Victor. However, at the start of April, FlyNewYork entered its inactivity stage. Current Chairman, and Founder, of FlyNewYork, NewYorkAviator, has explained the cause of inactivity. NewYorkAviator: "As a student, I have my exams. I cannot spend the time on Roblox, managing an airline, when there is much work in my life that is yet to be completed." FlyNY received drama attacks from ShayeHui and Jungwoooo in July of 2017.They are still at large and are continuing to this day. FlyNY celebrated its first birthday on December 25, 2017. They introduced the Boeing 787-9 into their fleet with new service across the Pacific. In April of 2018, a YouTuber named Dang made a video on FlyNY and caused NewYorkAviator to become inactive for a while and also resulted in many people hating the airline, most of which were fans of Dang. Many people have criticized on how Dang handled the situation as he did many things that people considered unprofessional and glitched the plane using the pushback car, resulting in a barrel roll of an ATR-72 (possibly an ATR-42). After the inactivity of the owner NewYorkAviator, the airline re-entered normal service, as y_ukon would take the chair position. y_ukon Administration The airline successfully completed a rebirth flight on May 21 2018. FlyNY would later order a CS300 and other aircraft from Aviron, but were never delivered. The airline partnered with FlyToronto and other airlines in codeshares and would later help build Dawson City Airport. The airline, under the y_ukon administration was largly successful, with the airline taking a non-partisan stance on a majority of Ro-Aviation issues, to focus on serving passengers. However, a major problem was that FlyNY needed new aircraft and fewer people were attending flights. Due to the lowering amount of airline workers, and the loss of interest, y_ukon would later give the administration to his Vice-Chair in about early 2019. Many recall his administration of FlyNY to be one of, if not the best. Current Fleet Size * Airbus A320-200 * CRJ-200 (RETIRED AND RELOCATED) * Dornier 328JET (RETIRED) * Airbus A318-200 (RETIRED) * Boeing 787-9 * Boeing 737-800 * ATR-72-600 Airports * Long Island MacArthur Airport (HUB) * Marine Park Airport (HUB) * Toronto Downsview Airport Seats Economy -Economy -Business Class (RECARO CL4710) -Premium Economy -Former Economy Seats -Former Premium Economy Seats -Former First Class Seats